All For Love
by Spoiledblue
Summary: Complete: With Blake gone Tori has come down to a decision...


Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Power Rangers, but the character Andy Shields, is mine!  
  
AN: Okay everyone here is a treat for all the Blake/Tori and Hunter/Tori fans! I wrote two fics for Valentine's Day. One is a Blake/Tori fic and the other is a Hunter/Tori fic. Enjoy!  
  
All For Love  
  
It was a beautiful Friday evening in Blue Bay Harbor. The sky was clear and there was a cool breeze. Tori was sitting out on the beach on a blanket outside of her beach house style apartment. She just sat and stared out at the water. The water was always so calming for her. She was reflecting on the last few months' events that led her to today. Blake left in November for Factory Blue. He called her every week and emailed her everyday. He came home for a few days during Christmas. The two had spent a lot of time together. The night before he left the two had sat in her apartment talking till the wee hours of the morning. Although they had kept in touch often, it still seemed like they had a lot to catch up on. The two finally had confessed their feelings to each other, but neither were sure of what to do next. Blake loved Tori, but he was obligated to a one-year contract with Factory Blue. Tori on the other hand had come to a life altering decision last week. She would move to Arizona and then travel with Blake wherever his career would take him for the remaining part of the year. The only thing was no one other than Cam and Sensei Watanabe knew of her plan. She hadn't even told Blake. She wanted to surprise him. Hopefully, he would take the surprise well or her sacrifice would be for nothing. Tori had just come back from saying farewell to Sensei and Cam. Cam would take care of her apartment while she was gone and Sensei would teach her class. She also gave Cam three letters, one for Shane, Dustin and Hunter. She felt bad about not saying anything to them, but she didn't want anyone to stop her or say something that would give her second thoughts about her decision.  
  
'It's getting late', she thought to herself. Then she got up and picked up the blanket that she had been sitting on. She headed into her place and got ready for bed. The next day Tori woke up and sent a quick email to Blake before getting ready to leave for the airport. She wished him a "Happy Valentine's Day" and told him of how she wished that she were with him. 'Little does he know', she thought as she closed her laptop and placed it back in the bag. Blake had a race today and she would arrive just in time to see a part of it. An hour later the cab arrived and Tori took one last look at her place. It would be a year before she would see her place again.  
  
A plane ride and a few hours later Tori finally arrived at the hotel that Roger Hanna had helped her to get. She had gotten a hold of him and asked if there was any way he could help her out since she had never been to Arizona before. He even set up for her to have a driver for the day. The driver would take her to where Blake was racing once she was settled into the room. Tori was so excited to be there that she just set her bags on the hotel room floor and rushed out to the lobby to meet up with the driver. He then drove her to the track that Blake was at.  
  
Tori arrived just as Blake finished in first place in the race. The stands at the track were packed and the crowd was going crazy. The driver was kind enough to show her to the pit for the Factory Blue riders. Tori scanned the area and at first she did not see Blake. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her. "It's him," she whispered to herself. She was trying her best to contain her excitement.  
  
"Hey Bradley, good race man!" Tori heard another rider say to Blake.  
  
"Thanks man!" Blake responded.  
  
"Are you going to join the rest of us for dinner later today?" The rider who was talking to Blake asked.  
  
"Nah, I think I am just going to pick up something and hang in my room as usual." Blake said as he went to go get the rest of his gear and stuff. He had not noticed that Tori was standing a few feet away the whole time.  
  
"Okay man, have it your way. I know that you're just going to be sitting in your room emailing that girl you always talk about." At this point Tori was quite interested on where their conversation was going.  
  
"Andy, I do not talk about Tori all that much." Blake said as he shook his head in dismay.  
  
Andy walked up to Blake and patted him hard on the back and said, "Man, you are so into her. She's all you talk about, aside from your riding stories with your brother, Hunter."  
  
'He talks about me? A lot?' Tori thought. She couldn't believe it!  
  
As Andy started to walk away from Blake to go grab his stuff he noticed the blond beauty standing a few feet away. "Um ma'am, are you lost?" He asked Tori.  
  
Tori jumped a little forgetting for a moment where she was. She slowly turned to face the person who was speaking to her. "Uh hi! I was actually looking for someone."  
  
Blake was stuffing the last of his things into his bag when he heard something familiar and beautiful. "That sounds a lot like Tori," he said to himself. He looked up to see whom Andy was talking to, but he was blocking his view.  
  
"Who were you looking for beautiful? If it's Mr. Right, then let me wish you a Happy Valentine's Day and introduce myself. I am Andy. Andy Shields." Andy said as he placed his helmet under his arm and bowed towards her in a dramatic pose.  
  
Tori couldn't help, but roll her eyes. He was cute, but definitely not Blake. Only he could get away with such corny pickup lines. "It's nice to meet you, but I was actually looking for Blake Bradley." She said as she scanned the area again.  
  
"Well, he jus-" Andy started.  
  
"He's right here! Hey Tor, is that you?" Blake asked as he came up from behind Andy.  
  
"Hey Blake, yep it's me." Tori responded as Blake enveloped her into a hug. The two faced each other for a moment and then the two inched closer until their lips met for a quick kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" Andy hated to break up the happy pair, but he wanted to get down to the nitty gritty and find out more about this Tori girl now that she was here for all to see.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Andy, this is Tori. Tori this is Andy." Blake said as he let Tori out of his embrace.  
  
"Hello Tori, I apologize for my silly introduction earlier. Not everyone around here has a girlfriend. I must have forgotten my manners. It's nice to finally meet you." Andy said as he offered his hand out to Tori to shake.  
  
Tori reached out and shook his hand. "No problem, it's not everyday that Mr. Right graces me with his presence." Tori said as she winked at Blake. Blake just shook his head and laughed.  
  
"So Tori, what brings you to Arizona? Blake didn't mention that you were coming down here from California." Andy stated.  
  
"Well, he had no clue that I was coming. It was a surprise." She stated matter-of -factly.  
  
"I am in deed surprised." Blake responded. "Well Andy, Tori and I have some catching up to do. I'll see you later."  
  
"Later guys," Andy said as Blake and Tori walked away.  
  
"Tor, I can't believe that you're here!" Blake said as the two neared the exit.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Tori said as she bit down on her lower lip. She was a little nervous. It had been two months since she last saw him.  
  
"So, how long are you here for?" Blake asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, how do I say this? For as long as you want."  
  
"What? No, seriously Tor; how long are you here for?" Blake didn't believe her.  
  
"I sold my old van, pulled all my money out of my bank account, gave Cam the keys to my apartment, Sensei is taking over my class and Roger Hanna set me up in a hotel near by. I am pretty much here with you till your contract ends. That is if you want me here, with you." Tori said. She silently prayed that Blake would be okay with her decision.  
  
"Wow, Tor. I don't know what to say. What made you want to do all this?" Blake was in shock, but he was happy to have her with him finally.  
  
"Do you not want me here?" Now she was really scared.  
  
"Yes, of course I want you here! I am just so shocked that you decided to do all this. I thought it would be unfair to ever ask you to come travel with me. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No, but they will. I left a letter for Hunter, Shane and Dustin with Cam yesterday. So, do you mind if I stay a while?" Tori asked as she flirtatiously flashed him her infamous smile.  
  
"No way man, stay as long as you want! I am just glad that you are here with me. Thank you, Tor. Blake said as he looked down for a moment. "I love you." He stated as he looked back up into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Blake. I just want to be with you. After you left everything changed. It felt like a part of me left with you." Tori said as she stared back into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, as long as you're here with me, we're both happy and we love each other, then that's all that matters." Blake said as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Yep, it's all for love," Tori said as the two finally met for a passionate kiss under the hot Arizona sun.  
  
The End 


End file.
